


Sora: get to know your new companions

by rarmaster



Series: don't you worry child [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Crossover Shenanigans, DYWC, Gen, also i'm doing homestuck adjacent titles now because my creative spoons have all been used up, both the kh and the tos characters from separate AUs that don't look a thing like canon LMFAO, i'm living my best life, it's fine it's fine, silver loses his got dang mind over the sky being blue, sora like idk what hte fuck a resonance is but it's not as bad as bodysharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: DYWC; (half of) Team A meetsSora should maybe be worrying about where the heck he is, and how the hell he intends to get home, but he's a little more distracted by the rock who just became a girl and the hedgehog who has no idea whatgrassis.
Series: don't you worry child [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sora: get to know your new companions

**Author's Note:**

> housekeeping: Sora is from my bigass KH AU, FtPverse. Colette is from my bigass ToS/XC2 AU, YWKON. Silver's from canon but he's pre-Sonic 06 because I'm living my best life. All around, I'm living my best life.
> 
> [hey i did a brief ywkon/ftpverse "tldr" lore primer for ya'll](https://rarsneezes.dreamwidth.org/24351.html) ALTERNATIVELY, you can check out [the Team A character bios](https://dywc.dreamwidth.org/tag/team+a)
> 
> also i'd intended for this Entire Fic to be All of Team A meeting (in spurts, such as Team F met) but this was done and 3k and i didn't wanna sit on it for ??? amount of time so each bit of Team A meeting will just be posted as separate fics, who cares

The first thing Sora registers is _what the fuck,_ this isn’t a world he recognizes at all. The sky is blue and the grass is green and that all seems fairly normal, but still wholly unfamiliar, not to mention not distinctive enough for him to get any clues of whether or not this _is_ a world he recognizes, just a patch he hasn’t been to.

The second thing Sora registers is the soft _thunk_ of something hard hitting something like—oh, someone’s face? And shortly after: another voice saying “ow!” short and startled, coming from Sora’s left.

Sora turns his attention that direction, then blinks in surprise at the silver hedgehog that’s sprawled out in the grass next to him. The hedgehog himself isn’t much of a surprise—after all, one of Sora’s good friends is a _mouse,_ who also happens to be the _regent_ of an entire kingdom—but the teal glow around him and the way a weird shaped rock is suspended in the air above his face _is_ interesting. Is that hedgehog… moving the stone with his mind? Or is it just some kind of magic?

Is… there a difference, actually?

Well, it doesn’t matter.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sora asks.

“That thing fell on my face,” the hedgehog complains, about the stone. He rubs at his head, pushing himself upright. The stone moves with him, floats a little to his right. Then the hedgehog stops, and he stares at Sora in a way that makes Sora wonder if perhaps the _hedgehog_ is the one surprised to see a human.

“Uh,” the hedgehog says.

Sora laughs, feeling sorry for him. “Hi,” he says. “I’m Sora. I don’t… really know where we are, or how we got here, but it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m… Silver,” the hedgehog answers. His eyes flicker away from Sora and up to the sky, and after only a second of considering Sora again swing completely upwards to the sky, where he stops and stares for a long, _long_ while. “The…” he says, slowly, like he’s not sure what question he needs to ask. “Where’s all the smoke? The clouds?”

“What?” Sora says, completely lost.

“This isn’t Crisis City,” Silver answers, even though it’s an answer that’s meaningless to Sora. Not that… Silver can know that, Sora guesses. “But even if it’s not—I thought Iblis had destroyed the whole world… So… Is that _really_ what the sky looks like?”

Oh, what the fuck.

What the fuck??

Sora gapes at Silver, not sure where to even _begin_ unpacking that. “What’s… Iblis?” he asks, instead of starting.

“My mortal enemy,” Silver says, in a tone that’s not a far cry from how Joseph pretends to be needlessly dramatic over things like _cereal,_ except Sora isn’t so keen to laugh this time, given that Silver just said something about his world being destroyed like a second ago. “He destroys everything, and the city’s constantly burning because of him. Me and Blaze do what we can to hold his flames back, but—”

Silver’s sentence derails entirely because he shifts to put his hand on the ground, and then immediately jolts and yanks his attention away from the sky to peer at the grass instead. He leans in towards it, close enough that his snout nearly touches the ground and he almost goes cross-eyed looking at it.

“What… _is_ this?” he asks, quiet, awed.

“Uhhh. Grass?” Sora answers, some kind of pit in his stomach. Silver really, legitimately wasn’t kidding when he said everything from his world was on fire, was he? What the fuck!!

“Like, _real_ grass?” Silver asks, eager, not taking his eyes off the ground. “I don’t think I’ve ever _seen_ a plant before! Weeds grow sometimes, but they burn so fast…”

“Y… yeah…” Sora says, at a loss for all other words.

This was not even close to how Sora expected to be spending his day.

He considers Silver for a long moment, watching as Silver pokes at the ground. He wonders… if he should say something? He kind of wants to know more about Silver, and his world, kind of wants to know if there’s any way he can _help,_ but first that requires figuring out where the hell they are and how exactly they’re going to get home.

Oh!

Sora hastily pats his pockets, then swears. Silver doesn’t even look up at him, but—that’s fine. Probably better that Sora can’t disappoint him, but. Ughhh. Why does he _always_ leave his star shard in the pocket of his other pants!! He never has the damn thing when he needs it!

Time to figure out something…

Wait a minute. What about that stone, that Silver’s still holding, suspended in the air? Sora doesn’t think that’s any kind of star shard, or anything, but it is _weird,_ such an odd shape, and if it fell on Silver’s face then it must have gotten transported here the same way that Sora and Silver did to begin with. And…

Now that Sora’s focusing on it, curious about it, he feels… an echo, gentle, of. Is that a _heart_?

“Hey, Silver,” Sora says. “Can I see that rock you’ve got?”

Silver lifts his head to blink at Sora and then shakes his head more out of surprise than anything else. “Oh, sure,” he says, and suspended in whatever the hell kind of psychokinesis Silver is using, the stone floats Sora’s direction, until it’s close enough he can pluck out of the air.

It’s warm in his hands, pulses faintly pink when his skin meets it. And Sora… Sora doesn’t know a _lot_ about hearts and things, because he’s not a Keyblade Master, not by a long shot yet, and so he hasn’t a had a lot of training—just a hell of a lot of intuition. Anyway. Now that he’s holding the stone he can tell that his earlier assessment was right. There _is_ a heart in here, though words to describe the exact shape of it are out of Sora’s exact grasp.

Still. He probes it a little with his senses and—

Oh.

There’s a reaction of some sort, some kind of magic swelling through Sora’s veins all warm and neat, a flavor he’s never tasted before, other than it’s _incredibly_ intimate, and—

_Oh._

Something else settles into the back of his mind, familiar in such a startling way that Sora can’t even properly take in the fact the stone yanks itself out of his grasp and in a flash of near-blinding pink takes the shape of a _girl,_ because. _Because._ There’s a knot of awareness in the back of his mind, a knot of emotions that isn’t his, nestled right next to where the knot of his awareness of Kano sits, except this new awareness is much _louder,_ much more _present. (And, Sora isn’t exactly surprised by that, because the walls between him and Kano have been pretty thick ever since they got separate bodies, leaving space only for flickers of the strongest emotions shared between them—and this new awareness aches like a sore tooth in his mouth, because it makes him long for the times when he and Kano were so intricately intertwined that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began… Even though, of course, they’d both go fucking stir-crazy if they had to share a single body again. Still. He misses it sometimes._ )

“Uh,” Sora says, blinking, startled.

“Um,” the girl says in return.

“What the _heck_ ,” Silver says, more eloquently than his companions.

“Um,” the girl says, again, stammering. She’s… kind of cute, Sora thinks, and tries to discard because he _has a boyfriend,_ but she’s got a soft face and hair like Namine’s—blonde, though a little fluffier. Namine’s is straight as a board except whatever that little curl it does at the end is. Sora’s eyes are almost immediately drawn to her collarbone after a second, anyway, because that’s where her hands fly, to trace a stone in her neck that’s the same shape as the one Sora’d been holding just a second ago. That’s _wicked_ cool. “Hi?” the girl offers, like it’s a question. “I’m… Colette.”

“Uh, I’m Sora.”

“Silver.”

“I… this isn’t Aselia is it?” Colette asks, and Sora and Silver shake their heads in a unified silent _no._ Colette inhales sharply, slowly. Debates, for a moment. “Do you… have any idea what an Aegis is?” she asks, cautiously. The boys shake their heads again. “A blade?”

“I’m… guessing you mean blade like, something different than your usual sword,” Sora laughs, rubbing at his neck.

“Yeah, I do,” Colette says, and if her smile wasn’t apologetic enough, there’s definitely a stifled-but-present knot of apology and quiet despair bubbling in the back of Sora’s mind. Ah. Before he can figure out quite how to head that all off, though—not sure _what_ happened to tie him and this girl together like this, curious but deciding the need for answers to be slightly less important right now—Anyway Colette starts speaking again, clearing her throat nervously, making polite eye-contact with Sora. “But by blade I mean… me,” she says, simple. “By Aegis I also mean me.”

“You don’t look like a weapon, though,” Silver says, and he at least laughs like he’s joking but something cold and sharp slides quiet suddenly down Sora’s throat before it too is stifled and he sends a nervous, worried look at Colette. Her smile seems a little brittle.

( _Sora thinks of Riku, who for a while—longer than Sora wants to think about, because it was through his and Kairi’s ignorance that it happened—considered himself a weapon before all else._

 _He wonders, a second later, if blades are anything like Replicas, or if that’s too far of a jump to be reasonable._ )

“I don’t know why we’re called that, to be honest,” Colette whispers. “But what you… probably should know about blades is that… this crystal?” And she touches the crystal in her collarbone again. It’s such an interesting shape and… Sora wonders if the way green threads through pink like scars is natural or not. ( _Idly, his hand reaches up to scratch his own scarred cheek._ ) “Well. When you picked it up… we did this thing called resonating.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Sora says, drawing out the note in understanding. “I don’t know what that means but—is that why I can…” He fumbles on the words halfway through it, realizing how awkward it is to say aloud, especially with Silver right there, looking totally lost. “I mean, these… I am feeling _your_ emotions, right?” he asks, sheepish.

Colette— _blushes._ It’s brief, and only pronounced, Sora thinks, because she blushes the same bright pink as her crystal and she _glows_ with it. “Y- yeah, that is… That’s… what that is,” she mumbles, ducking her head down. Her fingers trace her scarred crystal like it comforts her. “Sorry. I know that resonance can be… pretty overwhelming if you don’t live in a world that normally has resonance.”

She’s very good at keeping a hold onto her emotions so that Sora can’t quite reach them ( _which is a relief of sorts, considering how long it took him and Kano to figure_ that _out_ ) but even without the quiet echo of her discomfort, it’d be impossible to _not_ be made uncomfortable by her clipped words, the way she apologizes for something that from the ( _admittedly very very vague_ ) understanding that Sora has of this situation she doesn’t have any control over. He frowns a little, worried. Tries not to think of Namine again but—Namine has a habit of apologizing for everything too, ever since…

Well. Anyway.

“Oh what?” Sora laughs, makes himself laugh, so that Colette knows not to worry, knows that he doesn’t mind. He pushes reassurance along to her, across whatever this link they have is, the how unforgotten, the action second-nature. “No this is fine, really! This is… I’ve done this before.”

“I am… so lost…” Silver mutters, but he’s still watching Colette and Sora talk like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever heard. ( _Then again, given how he responded to_ grass…)

Meanwhile, Colette raises her eyebrows at Sora, a silent but loud question.

Sora laughs, a little nervous, but presses ahead. “It’s… Okay, this is gonna sound kind of weird, but. There was a bit where me and my boyfriend were sharing a body…?” he begins, and then hesitates to see how that lands.

To his surprise and relief, Colette’s eyes light up.

“Oh!” she says. “Me and Martel did that, for a while.”

Sora nods, glad they’re on the same page. “Yeah, so this is…”

“…less intrusive than sharing a body,” Colette finishes.

Sora nods again. “Yeah.”

Colette breathes a sigh of relief of her own, hands falling to her lap, away from her crystal. “Well, I guess this works out, then…” Then she tilts her head, scowling like she’s just considered a thought. “Actually, I suppose I could always end the resonance…” she begins, and as she says it there’s like a strumming of a harp in Sora’s heart, the sensation of strings being plucked, except it reverbs in his soul and Colette’s scowl gets a little deeper. “Oh,” she says, softly, somewhat horrified.

“Mm?” Sora asks, habitually taking the stifled-but-still-present shame and terror that Colette sends to him and returning it with something soothing. ( _In some ways, it’s a song and dance he almost missed._ )

“I… can’t end the resonance,” Colette whispers. “Even though we fixed it? That’s… that’s really weird…” Her voice is kind of tight, kind of panicked. “I- I mean, I _could_ end it, but if I did… I’d just go back to being a core crystal.”

“Oh, don’t do that,” Sora says, immediately.

“I won’t,” Colette reassures him. “It’s just… weird, like I said. We fixed things so that blades don’t _need_ drivers anymore, so I don’t know why I still need one…”

Only half those words made any sense to Sora, but: “I don’t mind this, really,” he tells Colette, and he smiles, reassuring. “So if we have to uh- if we have to keep- doing this resonance thing?” Words are hard when you don’t understand the terminology anyone is using!! “Then that’s fine by me!”

“Okay…” Colette says, slowly, though she doesn’t look happy about it. “Thank you,” she says, and then: “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be!” Sora tells her, one last time. Then he looks to Silver. “Sorry, Silver, we’re just totally leaving you out of the conversation, here…” But as he finishes saying it, and considers the hedgehog, sitting and staring up at the sky like it’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, ever—Sora sees all this and wonders if it’s really a problem at all.

“Hmm?” Silver says, turning his head to better look at Sora. “Oh, no worries,” he says. “Whatever you two had to figure out seemed pretty important, and… I don’t mind…” He trails off, eyes drawn back to the sky, scanning it and the horizon underneath slowly, breathing deep and content. “The air’s so clear here…” he whispers, to himself. “And it’s so calm… Oh! What’s _that?_ ”

Sora looks, but Colette spots it first.

“Oh, it looks like a lake,” she says.

Silver rounds on her in shock. “A _real_ lake? Like—with water? Like real water?”

“Uh,” Colette says, clearly bowled over by Silver’s questions. Sora guesses this means she couldn’t hear anything when she was a rock, then, but that’s… that makes sense? Probably? Anyway.

Sora’s spotted the lake by now, and he nods. “Yeah, looks like,” he says. “You wanna go check it out…?” he asks, cautiously.

Silver is already on his feet. “I… Yes, I do.” He hesitates though, standing, eyes fixed on it. Sora doesn’t even really have to wonder to get what he figures is an accurate guess at how much water Silver has seen in one spot before, again considering, _he said his world was literally on fire._

That… begs the question of _where_ Silver gets his water, or his _food,_ for that matter. Maybe he’s a weird evolved kind of hedgehog that doesn’t eat anymore?? It’s not… really a question Sora can ask, though.

Sora gets to his feet to join Silver, habitually holds out a hand to Colette, which she takes to help herself up.

“We’ll go with you,” Sora tells Silver, because he thinks maybe Silver needs that?

“Y… yeah…” Silver says, slowly, and takes a few steps in the direction of the lake.

Before Sora can begin to follow, Colette—who hasn’t let go of his hand—tugs him back, silently demanding his attention. She sends Sora a look, all confusion and quiet request for an explanation. Sora… figures that whatever this resonance thing is, it doesn’t let them share _thoughts,_ or else he would have heard some of hers by now, especially with that look she’s giving him. Which is unfortunate.

“Um,” Sora says, quiet, not wanting to embarrass Silver. “Well. I don’t know a lot about him—we just met, but. He said something about his home being in a constant state of on-fire? Like he didn’t even know what grass is.”

“ _Oh_.” Colette pulls her gaze away from Sora and watches Silver, and the understanding on her face and echoing in the back of Sora’s mind is deep, almost unbearable.

“I know we should probably figure out where we are, and how to get home,” Sora says, “but I really think we should let him…”

“Yeah, we really should,” Colette finishes. Still holding Sora’s hand, she tugs him forward, after Silver. “Come on, we promised we’d go with him.”


End file.
